


Gorrito de lana

by Bloomabell



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomabell/pseuds/Bloomabell
Summary: Ordenando mis archivos de word, encontré este fallido, e icompleto, intento de drabble de Shin y Subaru. Y... No sé, a lo mejor anime a otros a escribir un poco más sobre estos dos. A ver cuando me digno a escribir algo más formal sobre ambos.El título puede que no tenga mucho sentido, mas no sabía qué otra cosa poner.This work will be in english soon.





	Gorrito de lana

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es cortísimo... Pero me estoy recuperando de un bloqueo en el que me sumió el roleplay. Vaya que son cosas totalmente diferentes.
> 
> En fin, espero poder publicar más historias de Shin y Subaru de aquí en adelante.

«El carmín tiñó sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas, tanto de vergüenza como de cólera. No debió de haber accedido a cortarse el cabello si bien sabía que le iban a molestar por ello.

Tiró de los pompones del gorrito de lana que traía puesto para cubrirse la mitad del rostro e hizo un nudo por debajo de su barbilla, dejando a la vista únicamente parte de su nariz y boca, cuya mueca no pasaba desapercibida.

—Oh, vamos, Subaru —canturreó Shin, tomando con sus dedos la punta del gorro, elevándole un poco para ver su ceño fruncido. —No te ves… tan mal. De hecho, te queda.

Por su parte, el menor de los Sakamaki enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Sólo estás jugando conmigo, Tsukinami —escupió.

—Probablemente. —El albino gruñó, mientras su burlona sonrisa se ensanchaba. —¿Lo compraste en una tienda para bebés?

Examinó la prenda.

—Púdrete. Déjame solo.

Tomó la muñeca ajena que estaba por encima de su cabeza con fuerza, obligándole a soltarle.

—Parece que el conejito está enojado. —Inmediatamente se deshizo del agarre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía al menor acorralado entre él y una pared. —O debería decir… ¿asustado?

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Subaru, de hecho, casi suelta una carcajada.

—¿Por qué debería de temerle a alguien más pequeño que yo?

Esas simples palabras hicieron que la sangre del fundador hirviera.

—Tú no tienes poder sobre mí, inmundo vampiro… —justó antes de terminar, sintió un tacto suave sobre sus labios. Un pequeño regalo para apaciguar su ira.

—Cállate.

—Quítate ese estúpido gorro. En serio te ves bien, te ves menos femenino.

 

﹙...﹚

 

—Oye, Shin. Hace un momento… ¿En serio te pusiste de puntillas para hacerte ver más alto?»

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. ^^


End file.
